1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CD storage case, and more particularly to a CD storage case that can foldable storage and decrease storage volume.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional CD storage case has an outer case (40) and a rack (41). The case (40) is rectangle and has a cavity (not numbered), an inside bottom surface (not numbered) and an opening (not numbered). The rack (41) is mounted on the inside bottom surface and inside the inside cavity. The rack (41) has multiple recesses (42) parallel formed on the rack (41). When using the conventional CD storage case, each CD box (30) is inserted into each recess (42) and is hold to stand firmly. However, the conventional CD storage case has following disadvantages:
1. Because the shape of the conventional CD storage case is fixed, the conventional CD case takes more space to stored.
2. Also, the conventional CD storage case is not convenient to carry because of its volume.
To overcome the shortcomings of conventional CD storage case, the present invention provides a CD storage case to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.